


You’re A Good Man, Sirius Black

by Frumpologist, SAYS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Christmas, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/pseuds/Frumpologist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAYS/pseuds/SAYS
Summary: For Judy - Sirius sneaks out of the Potters’ home on Christmas to give Regulus a gift and to say goodbye.





	You’re A Good Man, Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julsweav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julsweav/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Juls! I hope you enjoyed this fic - I had too much fun writing it!

For the first time in all his seventeen years, Sirius understood the warmth and magic of family. Christmas, historically, was a cold and callous time in the Black Family home. Mother doted on his little brother and left Sirius with naught but scars he’d carry for a lifetime. Sod them all, he’d say whenever James or his mum brought it up.

Christmas Day 1978 was one of the best of his life. He had sat around a magically enchanted table, snowflakes gently fell above his head and faded away before landing, pudding of every variety served in bewitched dishes that served him with a simple command. Christmas was perfect. The Potters were wonderful. Nothing could ruin his day. 

Except, as Sirius’ life tended to go, something probably would ruin his day and in such spectacular fashion that for the handful of years that followed he’d forever be reminded by all who knew him that he had the most shite luck of any wizard alive. 

As it were, he’d received his very favorite sweets - Drooble’s - and several Gryffindor paraphernalia items - scarves, socks, a jumper - and even Moony had sent him biscuits made by his mum. It wasn’t the gifts that made the day, however. As James’ mum wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed so tight he could hardly breathe, Sirius realized that the best part of Christmas Day was sharing it with those he loved the most. 

“Padfoot,” James whispered from across the room, eyebrows high on his head because he was The Worst at the art of secrecy. “Pst. Pads.”

The warm, fuzzy feelings of Christmas would have to wait. Shenanigans called. 

“James, you’re shite at stealth, mate,” Sirius grumbled as he walked over to plop down beside James on the settee. “Your mum will know something’s up if you’re actively trying to be quiet about it.”

“Shut up. Listen.” James leaned over and placed his hand around his mouth and directly to Sirius’ ear. “There’s mistletoe in the kitchen. Mum and dad will be trapped for...quarter of an hour.”

“Your parents are definitely not against public displays of-“

“I set a timer.” His tone was so serious. “That’s how long we’ll have.”

“Fifteen minutes?” Sirius raised an eyebrow as he pulled away from James. “Mate, I think you’ve underestimated our combined propensity for inciting chaos that tends to drag our plans on for hours on end.”

James shook his head, hair whipping every which way. “This can’t go wrong. I tested it.”

Sirius froze. “You? You, as in you: James Potter, tested it?”

The answering grin was frightening. Sirius paled. It was one thing to plan a Christmas Day festivus, it was another for James to… bollocks. He ran a hand through his long hair and peered at James dubiously from the corner of his eye. 

“Are you injured?” He asked skeptically. “Hit your head?”

“Git.” James swatted him upside the head, still grinning. “Look. I wanted this to go off without a hitch. How could we possibly do that if one of us hadn’t at least tried-”

Sirius inhaled sharply through his nose and ducked his chin. Alright. Alright, sure, if James Potter had a death wish, and somehow managed to make it out alive, then who was Sirius to argue? He pushed himself off the sofa and tightened his leather jacket about his frame. 

“Alright, Prongs.” He reaches out a hand to hoist him up, and they inched forward on tiptoes to sneakily watch James’ parents in the kitchen. “Fifteen minutes from when?”

“Er…” James scratched the back of his head. His eyes bounced between his parents as they washed dishes and danced around each other in the kitchen. “I might have placed the mistletoe in the wrong spot.”

“In the wrong…” Sirius’ shoulders rose and fell swiftly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Over the sink, Potter. Where the hell else could you possibly think they’d-”

“Oh!” James’ mum giggled and Sirius watched as she was stuck in place next to the stove. “That naughty boy, your son.”

James’ dad wasted no time approaching his wife and planting a chaste kiss on her lips. When she didn’t immediately become freed from the mistletoe’s magic, the kiss became deeper. James turned to Sirius, strict expression on his face. 

“Right.” He grabbed Sirius by the bicep and yanked him out of the doorway. “Fifteen minutes. Let’s go.”

“There’s no way we can do this in a quarter of an hour, Prongs.” Sirius complained as they left through the front door and walked out into the gently falling snow. “It’ll take that long to even get her started-”

“I couldn’t very well leave them stuck in the kitchen for longer than that,” James argued as he led the way down a bit of pavement and took a sharp right towards the garage. “Mum’ll go mental if she knows-”

“Could we not have just said ‘oi, mum, heading to Pete’s for a bit, see you later’?”

James leveled a glare at him and brandished his wand. “No.”

“Is it just not fun anymore unless we’re sneaking about?” 

“Merlin, Padfoot, have you no sense of adventure anymore?” James tapped the lock while rolling his eyes. 

The door to the garage unlocked with a creaky click and James thrust the door open. Sirius lit the space with the tip of his wand and the boys stepped inside. Sirius’ eyes scanned the room until they landed on her. 

Hullo, gorgeous. 

A deep whistle left him as his hand stretched out and caressed her backend. His fingers trailed over the leather bits, the hard places, and up to her nose where he leaned down and placed a light kiss against her cold surface. 

“It’s entirely inappropriate that you would practically make love to it-”

“Her,” Sirius corrected him crossly.

“Fine then - Her as if it’s a perfectly normal way to behave toward a motorbike.”

“Don’t expect you to understand,” Sirius murmured and then grabbed onto her handlebars. “Especially since you’ve been chasing Evans for so long without a single snog in seven years.”

“Oi, that’s out of order,” James hissed. “Seducing Evans takes time, like waiting for a tree to grow or-”

“Snuffing it from Spattegroit?” Sirius supplied less than helpfully. He threw his leg over the seat and gave himself a moment to feel right at home with her between his legs. “C’mon, we don’t have all day. You’re the big spoon.”

James grumbled the entire time he climbed onto the bike. His hands wrapped around Sirius’ torso and he muttered profanities into his back as Sirius kickstarted her and revved her engine. 

“Feel the way she-”

“Swear to Godric Gryffindor himself if you turn this entire trip into one big sexual innuendo, I’m going to Avada you myself.”

James tightened his hold on Sirius and he pulled out of the garage and into the crisp, snowy outdoors. Sirius glanced at the house and then kicked off the ground. 

“I can’t believe you defiled her.” He called back to James as they tore through the sky. “With your grubby, unappreciative hands.”

“She liked it when I-”

“Oi!” Sirius pulled hard on the gas and the bike surged forward. James had no choice but to curl his hands into his ribs and crush his sides. “She’s not a piece of meat, Potter.”

James laughed in his ear and despite himself, Sirius’ lip curled with a smile. The higher they climbed in the sky, the faster Sirius would push her. They popped in and out of a few pockets - similar to apparition - and made it to London in less time than should have been possible. Sirius lowered her to the ground outside the back of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. 

“It looks-“

James glanced at Sirius and then to the cloudy windows of Sirius’ childhood home. He seemed stuck for words, so Sirius tried to supply them. 

“Noble and Most Ancient?” He smirked, but there was a faint flash of a disgust buried in his eyes. 

“Mangy.” James concluded with a firm nod. 

It earned a barking laugh from Sirius as his hand flew over his heart. “I’ll let you tell that to Walburga. She’ll just adore you, Prongsie.”

James grinned and then checked his watch. “Ten minutes. Crikey, she’s quick.”

Sirius smirked. “Just got to know how to get her going, Potter.”

“Ugh, you’re-”

“The perfect role model for the losing battle you’re fighting with Evans?” Sirius supplied quickly, skipping to James’ side with a smile. “The only thing you haven’t tried with Evans is my advice. Maybe when we get back to Hogwarts, you’ll finally listen.”

“I doubt Lily would appreciate inappropriate touching as a form of affection.” James shook his head. 

“Oh, mate,” Sirius laughed again. “You’ve no idea what witches want.”

James smacked the back of Sirius’ head and sighed. “Eight minutes. Which room is his?”

He sobered immediately. “Second on the right.”

James aimed his wand at the window and sent a series of tapping spells against it. After several attempts, a familiar pale face peeked through the emerald curtains. They were similar, as similar as brothers could be, but Regulus’ face was always so severe. Years of being brainwashed by their horrid mother will do that to a wizard.

For a moment, Sirius swore he saw Regulus’ eyes widen, and then they were back to narrow and distrustful. He popped open the window and called down to Sirius. 

“What do you want, blood traitor?” 

“Happy Christmas to you, too, little brother!” Sirius bounced on the heel of his boots and smiled up at his brother. Completely ignoring the hateful tone. “Could you pop down a moment? I have a gift for you.”

Again, Regulus lost his cool composure and a smirk, almost a smile, slid onto his face. He slammed his window closed and within half a minute he was standing a foot away from Sirius with his hands shoved in his pocket. 

“You shouldn’t have come back here,” Regulus informed him quietly. He’d barely glanced up from the ground. “Mum wants you to…”

He brought his gaze up and it flickered to James and then his words died in his throat. He croaked around them, and swallowed, and then shifted uncomfortably. 

“I’m aware mum wants me dead, Reg.” Sirius tried to smile but it fell flat. “That doesn’t mean I can’t give my little brother a Christmas gift, yeah?”

“Two minutes, Sirius,” James reminded him softly. 

“Why did you…” Regulus sighed. “What is it, Sirius?”

Sirius reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and felt around until he found a small pendant. He pulled it out and dangled it between him and his brother. It was emerald on a silver chain and shaped like a jagged circle. It glowed faintly with magic. Sirius urged Reg to take it and when he finally held out his hand, Sirius dropped it into his palm. 

“On my sixteenth birthday, mum turned me over to-to him.” Sirius swallowed around a knot in his throat. “I still have the scars today.”

Sirius pulled up his jacket and his shirt, revealing long, silver bits of skin that somehow still looked agitated and fresh despite their color. When he dropped his shirt, his eyes met Regulus’ stare.

“If the Potters hadn’t healed me, I might not have survived it.” Sirius gestured vaguely to James. “The magic they used is… there.”

Regulus held up the necklace and inspected it close. 

“You’ll be sixteen soon,” Sirius whispered and it punched him in the gut just like the moment he realized it weeks ago. “Keep that with you, little brother. I’ll never forgive myself if you die where I could have protected you.”

The brothers stared at each other for several beats and then Regulus launched himself forward and crushed Sirius in a rare embrace. Sirius patted him on the back. 

“Take care of yourself,” he whispered. “Please.”

“Sirius, we have to go.” 

Sirius squeezed his brother harder. Regulus’ breath was deep in his ear.

“Sirius,” James hissed quietly. 

“Alright!” Sirius growled. As his grip slipped from Regulus, their gazes met and for a beat it was only two Black brothers in the world. “Reg, I-”

“I know.” Regulus pocketed the locket. “Happy Christmas, big brother.”

After a parting smile, Sirius jumped back onto his bike and waited for James to get a leg over. He took off like a shot without another look back. The ride home was quiet and Sirius pushed the bike as fast as she would go. They apparated through more clouds. The bite of winter stung his face and he refused to acknowledge that it had anything to do with them being wet. 

When they landed with a loud thunk on the main road of Godric’s Hollow, Sirius pushed the bike back up to the garage while James walked next to him. 

“I didn’t know that your scars came from-”

“It’s not something I want to talk about,” Sirius snapped and then sighed. “The night I floo’d here, I never want to think about that night again.”

James nodded and didn’t speak about it again. They locked up the garage and snuck back into the house quietly. James’ mum and dad we’re sitting on the settee quietly in front of a roaring fire. 

“You know, we almost thought we’d have to be entirely inappropriate in order to break free of that mistletoe.” James’ mum smiled at them, a twinkle in her eye as she watched them shake off the snow onto the floor. 

James smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “I’ve never charmed mistletoe before. Sorry, mum.”

His dad raised an eyebrow. “Do we want to know why we were stuck in the kitchen for a quarter of an hour with no one here to break the charm?”

Sirius chuckled. “We, er, had a snowball fight.”

“On your motorbike?” James’ mum’s eyebrow was high over one eye.

“Shite.” Sirius dropped down next to her, shoulders sagged. “Sorry, Mrs. Potter.”

She took his chin in her hand and forced their eyes to meet. A look of pity overcame her face and she smiled softly at him. 

“You’re a good man, Sirius Black.” He tried to pull away, but she wouldn’t let him. “From one Black to another, what you’ve done is not easy, but it is right. He’ll see that one day.”

“Maybe,” Sirius relented. “For now, I’ve done all I can.”

“That’s all that can be asked of you, son,” James’ dad said. “The hardest lesson to learn is letting go of the things you can’t control.”

Sirius nodded and stared down at his fidgeting fingers. James plopped down on his other side and gripped him around the shoulders. 

“You’re part of our family now,” James pulled Sirius in close and then rubbed his knuckles along Sirius’s scalp quickly. Sirius tried to push him away but James held him close.

“Git! Oi! Not the hair, you prat!” 

James grinned at him. “Always wanted a younger brother to do that to.”

“Worst brother ever,” Sirius muttered, but couldn’t fight off the smile curling his lips. 

Christmas in 1978 was the best Christmas of his life. For the first time in all his seventeen years, Sirius understood the warmth and magic of family. It was filled, not with things, but with love. And, while he’d never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Regulus, Sirius was grateful for the opportunity James gave him to say goodbye.


End file.
